Reunited Love
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: You never forget your first love, so what happens when you come home and find your ex that you're still madly in love with, with someone else. Do you try to move on? Or do you carry on Loving him, even if you could get heartbroken. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****So i was bored and i wanted to start a new story. So i thought of this idea, i will promise to update this story reguallry because i am so excited to write it.  
please review and let me know what you think:D**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x**

**Reunited Love**

-

-

-

Chapter One- She's Back

Silence was all that could be heard, an embarrassing silence, an awkward silence. Whatever silence it was; it hung in the air. The tension was unbearable, but nobody wanted to be the first person to break it. The stares between the four people were unreadable. Especially the stare that was being exchanged between the small petite blonde haired women and between the black curly haired women. It was a cold stare especially for the blonde, the blonde looked jealous, upset and angry; a true mixture of emotions. Whereas the black haired women locked completely shocked, but she looked happy to see the blonde, extremely happy. "Sharpay" screeched Gabriella Montez in an incredibly annoying high pitched giggle that sounded like a high school chearleader not a twenty four year old woman, but at least she attempted to break the obvious tension that hung in the air like an unwanted smell. Sharpay Evans pursed her lips together in a fake smile that she was famously known for. "Gabriella, how pleasant to see you here" She managed to say in the nicest voice possible even though it sounded completely fake, when in reality she wanted to rip the other women's head off with an almighty force. "Come here Shar" giggled Gabriella still oblivious to Sharpay's true feelings that were bubbling away inside of her at this precise moment. Gabriella flung her arms around Sharpay's small petite frame and hugged her extremely tight. Sharpay didn't respond but left her tanned arms limp at the side of her short white skirt that stopped way above the knee, she was refusing to participate in this friendly greeting. Sharpay looked over her shoulder to see a pair of the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. The most gorgeous deep baby blue eyes that she had ever seen, these eyes belonged to the person she dreamt about every night. The person she couldn't stop thinking about, even though it had been five years since she had last seen or spoken to him. Five years since she had last touched him, felt him, tasted him, smelted him, five years since she last hugged him, kissed him or made love to him. She looked deep into his eyes and could see pain, true and utter excruciating pain, that made her want to hug him and feel his warm breath down her neck. Finally Gabriella let Sharpay go and stepped back next to her boyfriend. It was his turn now, "Sharpay" he whispered in a low voice. She smiled slightly at him, it was a fake smile as well but the reason she smiled fakley at him now was not due to hate or angriness it was to stop herself from crying. She stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, she hugged him tightly to her, "Troy, I came back" she whispered into his ear. She could smell his cologne it was the same one that he used in high school, the same one she had first brought for him as a birthday gift when he was sixteen. Troy Bolton felt his mouth go dry as he felt her whisper into his ear; her hot breathe still sent shivers down his spine even though it had been five years. He had missed her so much, he needed her so much. A day wouldn't go by without him thinking about her, without him whishing he could see her or kiss her or even make passionate love to her. "I can see that Pay" he whispered in a soft emotional voice that she could only hear. It made her want to cry hearing him speak like that. She pulled away from him and stood back next to her boyfriend. "Sharpay how rude of you to not introduce us to your companion" giggled Gabriella in that stupid voice, Sharpay really wanted to strangle Gabriella now. But she told herself that Gabriella Montez was not worth the trouble. "Oh, sorry this is Liam. Liam Braylot my boyfriend" She smiled slightly as she looked up at Liam. He held her hand and squeezed it. "And Liam this is Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton" she said pointing to both Gabriella and then Troy. "Nice to meet you" he said in a slight English accent.

"Likewise" Troy replied trying to seem polite when already he knew he was going to really hated this man with true passion. Troy stared at Sharpay; he took in every little detail. Her hair was loosely curled it was platinum blonde; she had a light sun kissed tan, she looked hot, really beautiful, like an angel. She wore a tight little pink top that showed off plenty of cleavage. Her white skirt she wore showed of her long tanned legs, he loved her legs so much, and her pink little high heels completed her look. She looked incredible exactly like she did in high school. "Actually it's Gabriella Bolton" smiled Gabriella correcting Sharpay, she shoved her ring finger in Sharpay's face and there sat on her finger was a diamond engagement and a silver wedding band. Sharpay stared at it dumfound, a couple of seconds past and she regained composure "Well I do believe, congratulations is in order then" she smiled tightly.

"Thanks" smiled Gabriella clinging onto Troy's arm. Troy nodded slightly as he watched Sharpay try to act normal, he felt sorry really sorry, he also felt ashamed very ashamed. "But surely Ryan must have told you?' asked Gabriella looking at Sharpay confused.

"Nope, why would he?' Sharpay asked raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"Well he did attend the wedding silly" laughed Gabriella.

"Did he? Well this is the first I've heard of it. I could kill Ryan" murmured Sharpay harshly.  
"What brings you back home, to the boring Albuquerque?" asked Troy wanting to know why his former ex lover was back in town.

"I missed home I guess" replied Sharpay she looked at Troy. He hadn't changed the slightest he was still breathtakingly handsome, his luscious locks were still shaggy and rested over his eyebrows but his locks were slightly darker. He looked more muscular so she knew he definitely still worked out. He was wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt he looked majorly hot. Troy knew what she said had a double meaning; really she was saying that she missed him. He smiled a small smile at her, and she smiled back. "Anyway Shar, me and Troy need to finish are grocery Shopping. How about you and Liam here, can come to our house for a meal tonight. Its are Friday tradition the whole of the East High gang are coming" she smiled hoping the former ice queen would say yes.

Sharpay looked at Liam and he whispered "Go on you know you want to"

Sharpay smiled at him and replied to Gabriella"That would be lovely, do you have an address?"

"You don't need one; we live at Troy's parent's house now. Seeing as they moved to Florida" smiled Gabriella.

"When did they move?" Sharpay asked Troy truly shocked.

"A couple of months ago, they will be disappointed when they hear you were in town, and they couldn't have seen you. They miss you" Troy replied smiling at Sharpay slightly.

"I miss them too" she whispered sadly.

"Anyway, we must be going" Gabriella announced pushing her trolley and she grabbed Troy's hand. Troy and Gabriella started walking off, "What time?" shouted Sharpay after them.

"7ish" Troy replied turning back round to face her.

She smiled softly at him, and he winked back. Her gaze followed him as he walked down to the end isle until he was out of sight.

"Holly Fuck Sharry he's hot. Like hot crazy fucking hot" Liam drooled.

Sharpay smiled at him "Sharry babe, He's like crazily movie star fucking hot, like hot as in I want to have hot crazy wild passionate sex with you. And I want you to bang me hard against my bedroom wall" sighed Liam dreamily.  
Sharpay giggled slightly "I know"

"And his wife, how annoying can a person be I mean seriously how many times did she have to giggle." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Thanks again for doing this for me" Sharpay smiled gratefully as they began walking down the food isle.

"Anything for my Sharry" he smiled holding their hand as they walked.

"You're the best gay best friend ever" she giggled slightly.

"Oh god that Gabriella girl is rubbing off on you, your'e laughing like her" he laughed lightly.

"Shut it" she hissed playfully.

"What even happened between you and Troy? God the way you were looking at each other was heartbreaking" he asked looking at her worriedly as they reached the checkout.

"I'll tell you later, but for now let's just pay for our stuff. And go back to the hotel room" smiled Sharpay sadly as she tucked some stray hair back behinf her ear.

"Okay Sharry" he said squeezing her hand in support.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thank you so much everyone for the reviews and alerts it means so much for me. I'm so sorry that i coudn't update sooner but i have been really busy and not on fanfiction much this week. I've been busy with school work, my close friend has been quite ill and i've been seeing family. So no real time to write, but i decided to write some more of this story tonight. So please review, it will make me want to write more and give me more determination to update sooner. :D**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :) x**

**Reunited Love**

-

-

-

Chapter Two- What happened?

She was lead on one of the two queen beds that were in the hotel room, the covers were a pale brown with bits of gold; very luxurious; very Sharpay. This is where she would be staying for a couple of weeks. Not knowing how long she was going to be home for, or how long she was going to be wanted there she didn't know how long she was going to be back home in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She sighed heavily as she flicked through the pages of People magazine. "What's up Sharry babe?" Liam asked looking up from where he had been lead on his bed looking at his emails on his phone. "It's weird you know, being here and all" Sharpay replied as she closed her magazine and sat up on the comfy bed, she crossed her legs and looked at Liam sadly. Liam placed his blackberry bold on the dark wooden nightstand and joined Sharpay on her bed. "Sharry, what's the matter? What happened here all these years ago?" he asked pulling her closer to him so she was resting on the crook in his shoulder.  
"It's a long story" she whispered looking up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm not going anywhere and we have plenty of time until tonight. Whatever happened I'm not going to judge you. I swear Sharry" Liam said sincerely he moved Sharpay off of him and turned her round to look at him. "Me… I… I mean us… well me and… T-t-Troy… I-I-I lov-ve-ed hi-im" she stuttered playing with her hands nervously.

"That much I figured, so carry on?" Liam said he placed his hand on top off hers and squeezed it, giving her some comfort that she really needed.

"W-w-we were together, we started seeing each other in sophomore year. I really loved him, and I knew he loved me." She whispered sadly as she recalled her teenage life.  
"And?" Liam asked wanting to know what happened with his Best Friend and that Sexy man known as Troy Bolton.

"But as you know, I was the ice queen. The bitch. Everyone thought I was a slut that slept around. But I wasn't I definitely wasn't" she said, defending herself about her sex life.

"Sharry I know you're not a slut. Trust me I've met my fair share of them" he laughed sadly.

"Troy was the popular kid, the golden boy. The guy every girl wanted to be with and the guy every boy or man wanted to be. He could never do any wrong." She whispered sadly trying not to cry as she talked about him.

"Sounds like the leading boy of a Disney movie" Liam commented trying to make Sharpay not cry.

"But his friends hated me; there was no way he could go out with me. No way at all, so we never told anybody about us. Not a single soul, not even Ryan. You're the only one who knows." Sharpay looked at Liam seriously, she stared at him her eyes shone with tears that were about to fall. Liam pulled her into a tight hug.  
"You don't have to tell me, not if you don't want to. Forget I even mentioned it" he whispered into her ear, as he stroked her back trying to comfort her.

She let go of him "I need to tell someone it's been to long".

"We dated secretively; he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love and the guy I lost my virginity too. It was junior year, and then a new student named Gabriella Montez came." Sharpay whispered she felt her voice crack as she said Gabriella's name.

"Oh My Gosh, what happened?" asked Liam dying to know what happened.

"Well Gabriella and Troy became really close friends, when I say close I mean really close. They took my musical away from me, but I was still with Troy. He told me he didn't like her and that he loved me so much. I believed him, I really did. Then senior year came, and after the success of the winter musicale everyone wanted Troy and Gabriella to get together and be the reigning couple of East High. The golden couple. But still me and Troy kept dating, he was really cute and romantic taking me on these special dates, it was like in a movie. We would cuddle up and just lay there in each other's arms in complete and utter peace. But then at the after prom party, my gossip of a brother told me that he had saw Troy and Gabriella go upstairs into a bedroom and they shut the door. I couldn't take it, I knew I had been right all along and that Troy wanted Gabriella and not me. So I went into the living room and found one of Troy's best friends; Zeke Baylor. And I slept with him, knowing that the next day he would go bragging to Troy about shagging me. He proved what I thought, and the next evening Troy came round my house. Shouting at me screaming at me, he was crying. He was a complete mess; it broke my heart to see him in a state. He kept shouting, asking why I cheated on him. I told him that I knew he had cheated on me with Gabriella; he broke down in front of me. Telling me it didn't mean anything, he was drunk, telling me he loved me. Asking for forgiveness, saying he would tell everyone about us. But I told him no, and that we were over for good. He cried, begging me to take him back, asking for a second chance. After he left I decided I was going to go to college in New York and be as far away from him and his little skank as possible. A couple of weeks after graduation I was at the airport, I was about to check my luggage in when I heard someone calling my name, it was Troy staring at me, begging me not to go, begging me to take him back, begging me to stay with him and we could work through everything. I cried sadly as I looked at him, sure I loved him so much, and I still do even now. But I couldn't take him back not after everything. I told him I did love him, but I needed to go, to get away from everyone to get away from everything. He said he loved me and that he always would, I told him I would always love him no matter what and I said I would be back one day. But he must move on with his life and not wait for me to come back. So I kissed him one last time and left him there in the airport, and went to New York. Somehow he had gotten my address and every month he would send me a card and a box of pink roses; my favorite flower. He would ask me to come back to him, and we could be together. I just ignored them, and four months after they stopped. And I never heard anything from him again. I know he hadn't meant to sleep with Gabriella, I know he was drunk just like I was with Zeke. But we had messed up, maybe if we had been a proper couple that everyone knew about maybe we would still be together now. I forgave him a long time ago. I just miss him, the one person I have ever loved." She told her story while tears escaped her eyes, sobbing every now and then.  
Liam stared at her crying sadly "That- that was life something from a film Sharry. I'm sorry baby I'm sorry" he cried hugging her tightly. Sharpay sobbed into his arms, until she was completely out of tears. "He loves you Sharry, I know he does" Liam whispered quietly.

Sharpay let go of him and looked at him wearily "How do you know?" she croaked.

"I could tell, the way he looked at you. The way you looked at him. I just know Sharry. He loves you I just know he does" he whispered wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love him too" She croaked playing with a loose hem on the bed cover.

" I know you do" Liam murmured watching his best friend.

**A/N: ****Please Review :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey guys, so here's another update. Thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter. And i'm sorry i havent been able to update. I think i will only be able to update this story on the weekend. Because i'm so busy with school and stuff. So sorry about that, but i will definaltey try to update sooner but i'm not promising anything.**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x**

**Reunited Love**

Chapter Three- She's Hot

"Do you have the wine?" Sharpay asked feeling very nervous; she looked at Liam and gave him a small smile, she tucked a piece of stray long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah Sharry right here" Liam replied laughing as he showed her a bottle of really expensive wine.  
"Okay" Sharpay whispered and stared at the wooden front door they were stood in front of she gulped.

"Ring the bell then" he laughed at her shaking his head, he nudged her slightly.

Sharpay pressed the bell that was fixed to the wall to her right and waited for the door to open, Liam placed his arm around Sharpay's waist, and she smiled at him as they waited to be greeted. About forty seconds later the door opened "oh my gosh you came" giggled Gabriella, she threw herself at Sharpay Gabriella's flowly flowery dress was blowing gently in the wind. Gabriella's greeting caused Sharpay to look startled "Hi" She said fakely; Sharpay looked straight ahead at the person stood behind Gabriella. It was Troy smiling at her.  
"Gabs let her go, you're gonna scare her off before she even steps through the door" he laughed at his crazy wife.

"Sorry about that I get hyper" Gabriella giggled much to Sharpay's annoyance.

"You don't say" She muttered under her breath, Liam caught what she said and snickered slightly. Gabriella was oblivious to it all. "Well come on in, to our home" she said ushering them both in. Sharpay stepped in first, looking around the familiar surroundings. She sighed sadly and turned to face Gabriella, Troy and Liam. "This place hasn't changed at all" She whispered to no one in particular.

Troy looked at her and smiled sadly "It hasn't at all. Has it?"

"Troy take their coats" Gabriella ordered "And Sharpay and Liam come on in to the living room where everyone is"

Liam handed Troy his leather Jacket he was wearing, underneath he was wearing a white dress shirt and smart black jeans he hand on some smart shoes as well, his jet black hair was spiked up at the front. "Can I use the bathroom?" Sharpay asked smiling fakely at looking between Troy and Gabriella.

"Sure, go on up" Gabriella smiled she walked into the living room and beckoned Liam to follow her.

There was a quiet silence in the hallway; Troy was looking at Sharpay softly taking in her beautiful features that he missed so much. Her long blonde curly hair hung loosely down her brown back, the dress she was wearing was black, it was strapless and extremely tight showing of her womanly curves that he ached to touch, her cleavage he longed to kiss, and the dress stopped just below her ass that he longed to hold. Her makeup was natural but you could tell she was wearing it. She was gorgeous, no she looked incredible. No she was gorgeous and incredible. Sharpay looked Troy over he was wearing a black dress shirt the three top buttons were undone; the top of his toned chest was slightly exposed, Sharpay really wanted to run her long manicured finger nails down his toned abs leaving scratch marks where her nails and moved down. He wore dark blue jeans and some converse. His brown hair was messy; it made Sharpay want to run her fingers through it. He was so tempting. Sharpay handed Troy her little black shawl, without saying a word. Troy smiled at her and walked upstairs to put the coats with the rest of the gangs on his and Gabriella's bed. Sharpay followed him up; she walked into the master bedroom.  
"Troy" she whispered.

Troy turned around to face her "Yeah, Pay?" he asked smiling at her.

Sharpay smiled sadly when she heard him call her Pay it had been many years since anyone had called her that, especially him. "I missed you" She whispered blushing slightly.

Troy smiled at her cuteness, he loved seeing her blush "I missed you too Pay so much" he walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck, and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Troy pulled Sharpay as close to him as humanly possible. Troy smelled her soft blonde hair; it still smelt of strawberries after all the years that had passed, it still smelt the same as when he last held her in his arms. After about three minutes they slowly let go of each other.  
Sharpay smiled sadly at him "We better go downstairs"

"Yeah I suppose" Troy whispered reluctantly he looked at the floor.

"How about we meet up tomorrow to catch up?" Sharpay asked him shyly.

Troy looked up at her and smiled happily "Sure how about we got to Starbucks for a coffee, you still love coffee right?"

"Of course. How could I stop loving coffee, so how does eleven o'clock suit you?" Sharpay asked smiling at him nervously as she waited for his answer.

"Sounds perfect" he reached forward and hugged her again.

"Troy, Sharpay come on everyone's waiting for you" they heard Gabriella shout from downstairs.

"We better go back" Troy whispered still hugging her.

Sharpay kissed his cheek softly, she let go of him and walked back downstairs, leaving Troy dumbfounded. Troy stood in his bedroom with his hand placed on his cheek where Sharpay's lips had just touched. He had a goofy smile on his face like some teenage boy.

Sharpay slowly walked into the living room, she was quite nervous, about how the rest of the gang would treat her. "Sharpay" shouted an excited Taylor Mckessie.  
"Hey Taylor" Sharpay said smiling fakely, even though Taylor was nice enough. Sharpay just couldn't stand her, she didn't know why. But there was something off with her. Sharpay looked around the room, she saw, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Zeke and Gabriella sat on two sofas. Liam was stood by the fire place. He smiled at her softly. Chad got up out of his seat and made his way over to Sharpay "Hey ice queen" he teased her as he pulled her in for a hug. Sharpay, surprising herself hugged him back.  
"Hey Troy" Gabriella smiled at her husband as he walked into the room he sat next to Gabriella and kissed her cheek softly.

Chad let go off Sharpay as whistled "Damn, you look hot Shar" Sharpay giggled and hit his chest playfully. "You do though, doesn't she Zeke? Jason?" Chad asked looking at his two friends for their opinions.

"Chad shut it" hissed Taylor obviously getting jealous at her husbands behavior.

"She looks fucking hot" Laughed Jason winking at her.

"Yeah really fucking hot" agreed Zeke smiling at Sharpay. Sharpay blushed at the attention she was receiving.

"Do you agree Troy or what?" Chad asked Troy smirking at him. Taylor sighed getting pissed off at her husband and his dirty mind.

Sharpay smiled at Chad, and looked at Troy. Everyone was staring at him waiting for his answer. He gulped as he felt Gabriella glaring at him to not agree.

"Yeah she looks incredibly hot, Liam's one lucky guy" he replied looking directly at Sharpay. Sharpay felt herself go really red, her heart started beating really fast.

"Troy!" hissed Gabriella hitting her boyfriend's head.

"Owe what the fuck Gabs?" he hissed rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah what the fuck" she muttered under her breath.

"So, you all just agreed on the fact my girlfriend here is insanely hot. How about we sit and eat?" asked Liam trying to break the tension that was rapidly filling the air.  
"Yeah, I'll go and serve up" Gabriella whispered walking out to the kitchen really pissed at Troy.  
"I'll help" Liam called out following her.

"And me" shouted Taylor getting up from her seat, she glared at Chad as she passed him.

Sharpay went and sat down on the sofa next to Troy, Chad joined her.

"That was awkward" commented Sharpay looking at Troy, then Chad then Zeke then Jason.

"We were just saying the truth" Chad laughed nudging her playfully.

"Yeah but now I bet Taylor and Gabriella hate me even more than what they already do" She moaned hitting Chad's leg.

"So? Me, Zeke, Jason and especially Troy don't hate you" he whispered in her ear. Sharpay looked at him with her eyebrows raised highly, Chad just smiled at her.

"You guy's hated me in high school" Sharpay said confused as to why they were being nice to her now.  
"Well you were mean, but we were stupid teenage boy's who only cared about themselves. But we've changed and we want to be friends with you" Chad said smiling at her.

"I'd love to be friends with you guys, not sure about Gabriella and Taylor though" Sighed Sharpay.

"There just jealous" Troy whispered, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Sharpay stared at Troy. "They are, I mean why else would they get pissed off, it's only because Sharpay's hotter than them" Troy said in a 'duh' voice.

"Don't let them hear you saying that man, god there kill ya" Zeke laughed.

"Dinner guys" Shouted Gabriella from the dining room, which put an end to their conversation. Zeke, Jason and Chad stood up and ran towards the dining room as if they hadn't been fed in weeks.

Troy stood up and put his hand out for Sharpay to hold, Sharpay reached for his hand and he helped her up. "You look really hot Pay, extremely hot" he smiled at her.  
Sharpay looked at their hands that were entwined together and then back up to his gorgeous blue eyes. "So do you Troy, so do you."

**REVIEW PLEASE XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey, I am pretty annoyed. I was planning on updating this story on Saturday. I have wrote the next chapter but I won't be updating it until I get two more reviews. On the last chapter I only got one review the only person who bothered to review was -xGuiltyxPleasure- ( Thanks for reviewing ****). But I won't be updating until other people review and show interest in the previous chapter, I am really looking forward to posting the next chapter, but I won't until I get two more reviews. I'm sorry but I think that if you can't be bothered to review then I can't be bothered to update. I take the time to write so you could at least review. So if you review I will promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Sorry and please review **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****So here is the next chapter that i promised, thankyou to the people that reviewed it means alot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, i made it longer than usual because it's my birthday tomorrow i'm going to be 15 i'm so excited. Anyway i thought i know i'll make the chapter longer because i have more time to write today and i'm in a really good mood.  
Anyway please review, so i can post earlier than what i posted last time. :D**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :D x**

**Reunited Love**

Chapter Four- You want to Fuck her.

"Mmmm this spaghetti bolognaise tastes delicious Gabby" Complemented Chad, while shoving a fork full of pasta into his mouth. Chad was sitting at the head of the table, Taylor was sat to his right and Jason was at his left.

"Chad Table manners" hissed Taylor nudging his elbow sharply with her own, Chad looked at his wife and rolled his eyes, "Im not a kid Tay"

"You sure act like one" she muttered under her breath, she picked up her wine glass and took a sip of the red wine that Zeke had brought with him. Zeke was sat opposite Chad at the other end of the table.

"Yeah Gabby this Pasta is amazing" Jason agreed before putting a fork full of pasta in his mouth. He was sat opposite Taylor and next to Troy.

"Thanks guy's I just love to cook" Gabriella giggled, looking round the table at everyone enjoying their food; apart from one person. Gabriella was sat next to Troy and opposite Liam.

"Is something wrong with your food Sharpay?" Gabriella asked smiling at her through gritted teeth.

"I'm not a lover of Pasta" Sharpay replied smiling slightly, She was sat next to Liam and opposite Troy.

"She's a bit fussy" Laughed Liam looking round the table, he smiled at Sharpay. He was sat next to Sharpay and next to Zeke. The table arrangements went Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Liam, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Jason.

"Do you want me to get you anything else?" Troy asked looking directly at her because they were opposite each other.

"Ummm" Sharpay said thinking about what she would like.

"You can't cook" Laughed Gabriella hitting his arm playfully.

Sharpay looked at her and frowned "Sure he can, from what I can remember he was a g--- Ow" Sharpay said smiling happily before she was kicked in the shin from the person opposite her, She looked up at Troy who was pleading with his blue eyes for her to shut her mouth.

"Carry on if you have something to say" Gabriella hissed trying not to lose her temper with the beautiful blonde.

"Well I would have thought the golden boy could cook, I definitely know he is amazing with every other things that married people or couples do, especially the intimate stuff" She said smirking, the whole table started at her. Troy had lost his jaw, he couldn't blink. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sharpay smiled round the table and picked up her empty wine glass, she lifted it up and looked at Gabriella "Be a good host and give me a top up"

A very shocked Gabriella handed her the bottle of red wine and Sharpay poured herself a glass of wine, she quickly drunk some and placed her wine glass back on the table. "What the fuck do you mean?" shouted Gabriella as she got her sense back.

"What do you think I mean?" Sharpay shot back quickly.

"You're some stuck up fucking bitch" Gabriella snapped back at her.

"Nothing original there, I've been called far worse. You should see what it's like living and working in Hollywood" Sharpay smiled at her, on the inside Sharpay wanted to smack Gabriella one.

"You've been to Hollywood?" Asked a shocked Chad, he was staring at her in awe.

"Duh, I'm a movie actress, I been in five major films." She replied rolling her eyes, she drank some more of her wine.

"You've been in My Dream Love, I forgot You, Manic Robots, Ocean Life and Her Blonde hair" Troy said, he was really speaking to himself.

"And she has had two albums, Headstrong and Guilty Pleasure, both went double platinum. She's had four number one singles; she won two mtv music awards, three mtv movie awards and a golden globe. According to E News she's tipped for an Oscar in the next three years." Taylor replied smiling at Sharpay slightly.

"Whoa" whistled Zeke and Jason.

"How did you two guy's know?" asked Zeke looking at Troy and Taylor.

"I'm a girl I watch the entertainment news and I read magazines" laughed Taylor.

"And I well I don't know how I know" Troy murmured quietly.

Sharpay looked at him and smiled slightly he smiled back,

"So what did you do after leaving East High?" asked a rather curious Chad, Troy looked at her he wanted to know as well.

"Well I left for New York, I went to Julliard for about three years, then I was spotted by my agent and he advised me to move to L.A so I did and basically I went to castings and stuff and here I am today" She told a quick story of the last five years.

"That's amazing, so you're a celebrity. That's so cool" smiled Chad getting excited.

"Yeah I'm a celebrity" Sharpay giggled.

"Any way how do you know my husband's an amazing fuck?" Gabriella hissed harshly she glared at Sharpay.

"Did I say that?" Sharpay asked coyly.

"You implied it" Gabriella replied annoyed with Sharpay's behavior.

"How do you know I wasn't acting?" slurred Sharpay.

"How much have you drunk?" Liam asked looking at her amused at her change in behavior, she was becoming the Sharpay he found hilarious the one who told everyone the truth and wasn't afraid of anything.

"About seven glasses" she said trying not to laugh.

"Sharry, you know what you'll be like tonight completely horny" he winked at Sharpay and then looked at Troy who was staring at his plate intently with his fist clenched together.

"Yeah I know baby, you make me so horny" she giggled, she looked at an obviously pissed Troy.

"Enough" hissed a disgusted Taylor, trying to be serious but she failed and started laughing.

"I'm gonna clear up" whispered Gabriella standing up. She looked round the room to see if anyone would help her, she stared at Troy waiting for him to stand up, but he stayed sitting down.

"I'll help" Liam said standing up. "Someone take Sharpay in to the living room"

Everyone stood up to go to the living room "I'll help her in" Zeke said smiling at the rest of the gang.

"No, Troy take me in" Sharpay said looking across to Troy. Troy smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around her because she was a bit tipsy. The rest of the gang walked on in to the living room. "I can remember, that time when we went to a party and I had to carry you home because you were so out of it" Troy said walking Sharpay into the living room.

"And I was sick in that bush, and you lifted my hair up and rubbed my back. You told me everything would be okay because we had each other" whispered Sharpay sadly.

"Yeah and then when we got back to your house I had to sneak you upstairs without either of us being heard by your parents and you slept in my arms all night. I didn't sleep because I was scared in case you were sick in the night and choked on it. So I lead and watched you sleep peacefully" smiled Troy sadly as the memories started flooding back.

He gently helped her onto the sofa and sat next to her, "How long are you home for?" Troy asked quietly.

"How ever long I am welcomed for" Sharpay replied yawning slightly.

"You'll always be welcome" Troy whispered so she could only hear.

Sharpay smiled at him, "Whatcha guys chatting about?" asked Chad from the other side of Sharpay.

"Nothing much man" Troy replied smiling at Chad in a guyish kind of way.

"If ya say so" Chad laughed. Chad looked at Troy and shook his head.

"Babe, I think we better go before you fall asleep" Liam said walking into the room he smiled at Sharpay and walked over to her to help her up.

"I'll get your coats" muttered Troy walking upstairs to retrieve their belongings.

Two minutes later he returned with Sharpay's shawl and Liam's leather jacket.

"There ya go man" He handed Liam his leather jacket.

"Thanks Troy" Liam smiled sincerely at him.

Troy walked over to Sharpay and helped her put her small little black shawl on; Sharpay slipped her arms into it.

"Thanks T" she whispered so he could only hear.

Troy smiled at her, "What? Are you going?" asked Gabriella walking into the room.

"Yeah, Sharry's tired" Liam responded.

"Okay thanks for coming" Gabriella hugged Liam and then moved on to Sharpay. She hugged Sharpay slightly and then backed away.

Troy shook Liam's hand, he smiled at him fakely and then walked over to Sharpay he hugged her tightly. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sharpay closed her eyes as they held onto each other, "Starbuck's at 12" whispered Troy.

"Yeah see you there" Sharpay replied in the same tone.

Troy kissed her cheek, and let her go. Gabriella glared at her husband but he just shrugged his shoulder in a not caring kind of way.

"C'mon Sharry" Liam ordered he could sense Gabriella was about to blow up.

Sharpay quickly hugged Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Jason and they both walked out. "Bye Guys" she shouted and then left the house.

"Were going to make a move man" Chad said man hugging Troy.

"Alright dude" Troy replied smiling at him. Chad quickly hugged Gabriella.

"Taylor briefly hugged Troy and then hugged Gabriella.

Jason and Zeke shook Troy's hand and then smiled at Gabriella, "Thanks for an awesome meal" Smiled Jason.

"That's alright" Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Okay bye" the gang shouted before walking out.

"Yeah bye" waved Troy. He shut the door and turned round to see a furious Gabriella staring at him.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh my god, you couldn't keep your eyes off of that whore, saying she was hot. Then you full on hug her for ages and kiss her cheek. How does she know you're so good in bed?" Shouted Gabriella she was glaring at Troy angrily.

"So what? I said she was hot, she is Gabs. And I hugged her because I haven't seen her in years and I kissed her cheek because i wanted to, you rather I kissed her on the mouth because trust me I would have enjoyed it. And perhaps the reason why she said I was so good in bed is because she knows I am good in bed, from the times when I fucked her in high school" he shouted back at her, he smirked at her after he had said it.

Gabriella stared at him and started crying, "Why are you always like this? When ever some remotely attractive girl comes near you, you're all over her. How can you keep doing this to me Troy, I'm your wife I love you, I don't deserved to be treated like shit all the time"

Troy stared at her "Because I don't know, I flirt Gabs yeah I admit it." He whispered back.

"So you want to bang Sharpay, It was quite obvious Chad and Zeke and Jason wanted to fuck her. But you were more obvious Troy, the way you were staring at her made me feel sick, you wanted to Shag her I could see it in your eyes" She cried wiping her eyes.

"Maybe I wanted to fuck her; I probably would if I was single." He whispered looking at the floor.

"Well what you waiting for go and find her and fuck her like you so badly want to do" Gabriella screamed she started crying again.

"I will never cheat on you; I've never cheated on you. Because I love you so much, I'm so sorry for being such a jerk, and never regarding your feelings" he whispered ashamed at his actions, he stared at the floor tiles.

"But you still want Sharpay, Troy. Don't you?" She asked sobbing quietly.

"Yeah I want her, but it's like the same as you. You think Zac Efron is hot and you don't see me getting all jealous" he said in a 'duh' voice.

"But I don't know Zac Efron, we're friends with Sharpay, it's completely different" She said staring at him.

"So what, I'm not going to do anything with her, I love you Gabby. You've got to trust me. I will never cheat on you I promise" he whispered.

Gabriella walked over to him and lifted his chin up so she could look him in the eye, "It's alright baby, I believe you" She pulled him in closer to him she sighed as she felt Troy's arms around her body.

Troy closed his eyes, he imagined the black hair that was in his face was blonde he imagined the body he was touching was breathtakingly beautiful; he imagined he was holding Sharpay Evans. Gabriella let go of him "What you doing tomorrow?" She asked smiling at him slightly.

"Umm... I'm meeting up with Chad at eleven" he smiled, his wife oblivious to his lie, he wiped the tears that had previously fallen away from his wife's cheeks.

"Why you seen him today?" She asked him confused, she looked up at him.

"Because I want to chat to him about sport and that, I couldn't really do that tonight" he lied again.

"Okay, I'm going shopping with Abby from work. So I'll probably be home about three ish. Perhaps we could go out for a late lunch?" She asked him smiling hopefully.

"Umm... Yeah sure I'll meet you at the sushi bar?" he asked remembering it was her favorite place to eat.

"Yayyy, I love you Troy" she giggled kissing his lips softly.

"Love ya to babe" he smiled, he pushed her against the wall, and he kissed her more forcefully this time. He started kissing her neck, sucking on it imagining he was kissing Sharpay's beautiful slender neck. Gabriella moaned in pleasure, "You like that baby?" he asked smiling at her dirtily.

"Yeah, take me upstairs Troy" she moaned, Troy lifted her up bridal style and took her upstairs and in to their master suite of a bedroom, they sure were going to be having a sleepless night. He knew it was wrong to imagine his wife was Sharpay, but he couldn't help himself from fantasizing about sleeping with Sharpay Evans, because he needed and wanted her so bad.

"Sharry we're back at the hotel" whispered Liam quietly in Sharpay's ear; she had fallen asleep on the way back for Troy and Gabriella's house.

"Mmmm" moaned Sharpay sleepily, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Liam, "Hi Liam" she whispered tiredly.

"How you feeling?" he asked her he stroked a stray bit of hair away from her brown eyes.

"Drunk" she giggled looking directly into his eyes.

"I can see that babe" he laughed, he picked her up bridal style he shut the car door and locked it and walked them into the hotel. He noticed the hotel receptionist giving them dirty looks.

They walked into the elevator, Liam was still holding her "Good job she didn't recognize you, she would have sold some story that Sharpay Evans was drunk to various magazines" Liam laughed, he looked at Sharpay who was smiling to herself.

"He was jealous" she whispered more to herself than to Liam.

"Who was Sharry?" Liam asked as the elevator door opened.

"Troy" She replied looking at Liam and blushing slightly.

Liam walked them into their hotel room, he gently put her on her bed and helped her change into her pajamas, and he tucked her into bed.

"He was jealous" she whispered again.

"I know he was, gosh the way he was looking at you was so inappropriate" he smiled he quickly changed into his pajamas and instead of getting into his bed he lead next to Sharpay in hers.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked looking at him confused.

"He wants to fuck you Sharry" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Does he?" she asked smiling slightly at the thought of herself sleeping with Troy Bolton again, she sure missed it; it was amazing, no he was amazing to sleep with.

"Yeah he does, and what are you like? With what you said to Gabriella. You're a bitch Sharry" he laughed smiling at her.

"Yeah I know, I thought she was going to hit me" she giggled tipsily.

"I would if I was her" he laughed.

"Hey" she giggled again, she hit his head softly.

"What you doing tomorrow?" Liam asked wanting to know what his day was going to be like. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled close to him.

"I'm meeting Troy at eleven at Starbucks" She smiled, like she had won the lottery.

"Whoa. As like a date?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"No to catch up" she said quietly.

"Yeah right, I bet you end up sleeping together before we go home" he said rolling his eyes.

"I hope so" she said sleepily, her eyes were beginning to close.

"I knew it" Liam exclaimed he looked at her and saw she was already asleep.

She was sleeping with a smile on her gorgeous face, "I hope he makes you happy, Sharry you deserve it." He whispered kissing her cheek. He turned round and fell asleep, he just wished Sharpay was happy for once, like she deserved. And that Troy Bolton won't hurt her in anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Hey Guys. Well i'm so sorry for not updating for like ages. I have just been really busy with school, i've had huge amounts of homework and i have exmas/Tests coming up i had one last friday which i was so nervous about. So i have had no time at all to update, but fear no more i have a week off school so i can write during this time. (When i not revising). And the after when i go back to school i have like three weeks left till it's summer. So excited for that, so again im sorry for not updating. But i paln on updating this story and The senipr Trip Changes Everything and Are we Just Friends? a couple of times this weeks. So look out for some more updates from me. :) Please Review this story for me because it means alot when you do!:)**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :) xx**

**Reunited Love**

Chapter Five- So we are going to have sex?.

"Shit" cursed Sharpay loudly as she looked at her gold Rolex watch on her right tanned wrist; it read 11:12. She was twelve minutes late, she was supposed to be meeting Troy at Starbucks at eleven o'clock. She quickly parked her rental car into a parking space; she turned off the ignition quickly and picked up her Louis vuitton handbag. She grabbed onto the handle and quickly got out of the car and shut the car door hurriedly. She ran quickly to the door of Starbucks; well as quickly as she could in her four inch pink Prada high heels. She opened the door and slowly walked in trying to seem composed. She scanned the room looking eagerly for Troy, she saw him sat at a table sipping what she presumed was his favorite coffee.

"Troy" She shouted quite loudly causing some other customers to look at her and then they got back to drinking their drinks. Troy looked up as he heard his name being called, he smiled extremely happily as he saw Sharpay stood there and he waved at her. Sharpay motioned to him that she was going to get her drink; he smiled and nodded at her. He sat back down smiling to himself, he was really happy that she came, he didn't know if she would. But she did and that meant a lot to him.

Two minutes later Sharpay walked over with her vanilla latte, he long blonder curly hair bouncing and her hips shaking, she set down her coffee mug on the table and Troy stood up smiling at her warmly. "Hey you" giggled Sharpay.

"So you decided to come then" he said teasing her slightly for her tardiness.  
"Sorry about that, I'm always late" she giggled. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Troy smiled as he smelt her hair; he loved the smell of her freshly washed hair.  
"I guess you haven't changed then, late today late yesterday" he said laughing at her as he hugged her.  
"Hey" she shouted mock angry but started laughing.  
"You're crazy Sharpay" he laughed at the blonde beauty. With his arms still wrapped around her body.  
"And you're sexy Troy" She giggled letting go off him they both let go of each other and sat down.

"You look nice" Troy complimented as he looked Sharpay up and down, smiling slightly at her outfit. She was wearing a black tight little black strappy top that showed of a generous amount of cleavage, black little short shorts and her pink Prada heels that finished off her outfit. Her hair was left natural in its loose curls and she had on some light make up.  
"Thanks, you look cute" she smiled taking a sip of her was wearing a black print t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black vans, his hair was messy but in an oh-so sexy way.

Troy watched Sharpay as she drank her drink, he smiled while watching her.  
"What you smiling at?" she asked looking at him, with confusion in her brown eyes.  
"You, you're beautiful. You know that Pay" he whispered slightly.  
Sharpay blushed slightly and Troy found this adorably cute "Thanks"

"So what's Liam up to today?" asked Troy curiously he really wanted to know what that douche was up to.  
"Nothing much I don't think, I told him I was meeting up with an old friend, which I am" she smiled slight. She kinda felt bad for lying to Troy about Liam.  
"I'm more than an old friend Pay. We both know that." laughed Troy slightly he watched her as she frowned slightly.  
"Yeah well, what did you tell Gabby?" she asked looking at Troy in wonder at what his excuse was.  
"I said I was meeting up with Chad, she would have killed me if she found out I was seeing you after everything that happened last night" he sighed taking a final sip of his coffee.  
"I'm sorry about last night you know, I couldn't help it." Sharpay said quietly feeling slightly embarrassed about her actions the previous night.  
"I'm sorry about Gabby; I think she's just jealous of you. I think she always has been" Troy sighed thinking about his wife.  
"What'd you mean? Why would she be jealous of me?" asked Sharpay really confused.  
"We'll look at you, you're insanely gorgeous. And you know it, I guess she didn't like all the attention me and the guys were giving you. Especially me she blew up at me after everyone left." Explained Troy he sighed and then smiled slightly at Sharpay.  
"Im sorry for my actions last night I was kind of a bitch" Sharpay replied smirking slightly.  
"Yeah well it doesn't matter. Everyone will get over it. And you were a bitch, but an incredibly hot one" Troy said and then winked at her.  
Sharpay giggled and then went pink. "Aw you're blushing" cooed Troy.  
"Stop it" Sharpay smiled embarrassed.  
"It's okay I find it really cute" smiled Troy reassuringly.

"Can I say something to you?" asked Sharpay shyly.  
"Yeah anything Pay" Troy smiled at her giving her the confidence to say whatever she wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for ignoring your letters and im sorry it took me so long to come back home" She whispered looking into his eyes, she felt tears well up in the back of her eyes.  
"Hey don't cry" Troy said softly his placed his hand on top of Sharpay's that was resting on the table.  
"I'm so sorry that I cheated on you, I messed up are relationship and I will always carry the guilt with me" Troy said sadly he looked at her and smiled a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry for sleeping with Zeke; I just did it to get back at you. And Troy it wasn't your fault entirely we both fucked up our relationship." Said Sharpay while squeezing his hand in comfort.  
"Well it's in the past, we both were to blame, how about we get out of here?" suggested Troy hopefully.  
"Umm okay" agreed Sharpay, they both stood up. Troy picked up his ray ban aviator sunglasses and put them on. Sharpay picked up her handbag and took out her ray ban wayfarer sunglasses and put them on.

"Ready?" asked Troy smiling at her.  
"Yeah" smiled Sharpay, they both stared walking out the door. Sharpay linked her arm through Troy's as they started walking down the street. Troy moved his head slightly and smiled at her. "What?" she giggled as he stared at her.  
"I missed you" he whispered. Sharpay came to a halt and looked at him her arm still linked through his.  
"I missed you to Troy boy" she replied blushing. She bent her head down and stared at the floor. Troy lifted her chin up and moved a piece of Stray hair away from her eyes. Sharpay stared at him, and he stared back their noses were practically touching. Sharpay felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as Troy's lips slowly brushed against her own. Her eyes closed, as Troy's lips slowly brushed against hers again. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him.  
"T-Troy" she stammered slightly. She looked at him he had turned red in embarrassment.  
He gently unlinked arms with Sharpay and quickly mumbled "Im so sorry. I'm so sorry" before he quickly rushed down the street.

"Troy" Shouted Sharpay chasing after him. "Troy Alexander Bolton stop walking away from me" she shouted chasing after him.  
A few people stopped and looked at her "Is that Sharpay Evans the actress" she heard a teenage girl ask her friend.  
But Sharpay quickly ran past ignoring the teenage girl. "Troy stop fucking walking away from me" She hollered after him. She caught up with him and pulled on his arm for him to stop. He stopped and Sharpay slapped his tanned chiseled cheek.  
"Ow what the fuck Shar?" he hissed clinging onto his cheek that now had a bright red hand print on it.  
"Don't you kiss me and then run away" she whispered/shouted at him.  
"I shouldn't have done it I'm so sorry, I know you love Liam and I'm married to Gabby. But I wanted to kiss you, god I so wanted to. I want to kiss you now but I should control myself I really should. I know you don't want to kiss me and im so sorry I put you in that position im so sorry. Forgive me pay" rambled Troy.

"Shut up" Sharpay whispered giggling slightly; Troy looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a confused manner. Sharpay stepped close to him and placed her lips against Troy's, she kissed him slowly but passionately, her arms wrapped slowly around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her firm ass. Sharpay started playing with the ends of his hair as he deepened the kiss. Troy pulled Sharpay closer to him if that was even humanly possible, a passerby shouted at them "Get a room man". Sharpay giggled against Troy's lip causing Troy to break his lips away from hers. They rested their foreheads against each others.  
"I've been waiting to do that for the past five years" whispered Troy staring into her brown eyes lovingly.  
"So have I Troy" Sharpay smiled and then pecked his lips softly.  
Troy smiled at her "I'm sorry for running off"  
"It's okay, and you were cute when you started rambling." Giggled Sharpay.

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Troy asked nervously, he wasn't sure how she was going to answer.  
"Is Gabby gonna be there?" she asked him warily.  
"Oh yeah I'm so gonna ask you back to my house if my wife is there" Troy said sarcastically.  
"Well I don't know maybe you wanted a threesome how am I supposed to know?" asked Sharpay smirking at him.  
"Well if you wanted to have sex with me so badly you could have asked. But if threesome's are more up your street I am willing to go ahead with it." Troy said in a husky voice.  
"I'm sure you would love a threesome, but im all you are going to get" whispered Sharpay. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck and he still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"So we are going to have sex?" he asked excitedly.  
"Calm down Troy, and yeah we are going to have sex" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly.  
"Well what are we waiting for then, let's go to my house" he let go of her waist and she let go of his neck. Troy quickly held onto her hand and started dragging her down the sidewalk. "We'll drive in my car" he said pulling her along.  
"Excited much?" she giggled as they quickly walked to his parked car.  
"Yeah Pay, I've waited so long for this" he whispered pushing her against his parked car; he stated kissing her neck hungrily.

"Troy" she moaned in pleasure.  
"Mmmm" grumbled Troy into her neck.  
"C'mon I need you now" she hissed. Troy quickly took his face away from her neck; he kissed her lips softly and unlocked the car door for her. He opened it and helped her in. He speed of to his side of the car and quickly jumped in. He started the engine and quickly sped off towards his house. He was in for one hell of a time, with the girl he has always loved.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, just to let you know I will be only updating this story if I get five more reviews, I wont update this story until I get them. I'm sorry to do this but I spend my time writing so it would be nice if I got some reviews.

If I do get these reviews I will make the next chapter much longer then the previous chapter.

Gossip Girl Fan 101


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Hey thanks for all the people who took the time to review on the last chapter, i got a Macbook on Tuesday so i am still playing around with that. So i might update again on sunday but that all depends on whether i get enough reviews or not. So the only way i am going to update this story on sunday is if, i get five reviews or more on this chapter. I really appreciate the reviews, i loved to get them because i love to hear people's opinions on the story and also i know that there are people ready my work and talking about it. So yeah Five reviews and i will update on sunday or if i get more than five i will update before sunday.**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :) x**

**Reunited Love**

Chapter Seven- Take me upstairs Troy.

Troy pulled up outside of his house; he took the keys out of the engine and opened the car door. He quickly shut the door and ran round to Sharpay's side he opened the door for her. Sharpay hurriedly got out of the car; she grabbed onto Troy's shirt and pushed him up to the front door of his house. She pushed him against the door and kissed him passionately, Troy's hands rested on her waist; he moved them in circular motions. Troy broke the kiss and started sucking on Sharpay's neck, "Mmm" moaned Sharpay in pleasure as Troy sucked on her weak spot.

"We better go inside before one of your neighbours see us," Sharpay whispered in between moans. Troy let go of her he and got his car keys and pressed the button to lock his car. He quickly opened the front door and pushed Sharpay in. "Your eager Troy" giggled Sharpay as Troy pushed her against the stairs; so she was lead back on them. Troy got on top of her and started kissing her roughly. He rested his hands on her thighs and started groping at them roughly running his hands up and down them and stroking the inside. "Mmm" moaned Sharpay happily. She wrapped her legs around Troy's waist. Sharpay started taking her top off, but she was struggling. Troy saw this and helped her to take it off hurriedly. He smirked down at her,

"Hey be careful with my top it was 150 dollars" moaned Sharpay.

"I'm worth way more, than 150 dollars," Troy whispered while nibbling on her ear.

"Show me then" Sharpay said huskily she lifted Troy's t-shirt up and started scratching his abs.

"Mmm Shar" he moaned into her neck as he kissed it and nibbled on it slightly.

"Take me upstairs Troy" Sharpay whispered, he looked at her straight in the eyes, so their noses were touching.

"Absolutely" he said eagerly, he picked her up, her legs were still wrapped around his waist. Quickly Troy ran up the stairs with such ease, this was mainly because he was a very athletic guy, but also Sharpay was really light.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he slightly ran down the corridor to the master bedroom. The bedroom he shared with his wife Gabriella Bolton. He kicked the door open and placed Sharpay down on the bed. Sharpay laid back making herself comfortable, she watched as Troy took off his t-shirt; exposing his defined six pack. She smiled naughtily at him "Sharpay likey."

Sharpay un hooked her bra and chucked it on the floor.

Troy stared at her "Troy likey"

"Come here" she ordered. Troy obeyed and quickly got on top off her. He smiled down at her "You're so beautiful" he whispered.

Sharpay smiled at him "Make love to me Troy" she asked with innocent eyes.

Troy gently kissed her lips, "You sure?" he asked her, he so wanted to have sex with her but he was a gentlemen after all.

Sharpay kissed Troy aggressively "I'm sure" she said in-between kisses.

Troy placed his hands on Sharpay's breasts and started massaging them; he got his index finger and thumb and started slowly brushing against her nipple; which caused them to go hard instantly. "Oh God" Sharpay whined.

Troy smirked at her and then lowered his head and attached his mouth to her already hard nipple. He sucked on her nipple hungrily, swirling his tongue round and round. "OH MY FUCKING GOD" shouted Sharpay in pleasure. She placed her hands on the back of Troy's toned back, and pulled him closer to her. Troy moved his mouth to her other nipple and done the same thing; moving his tongue round and round.

He started kissing just below her breast and started getting lower and lower, Sharpay grabbed onto his hair trying to steady herself.

"Just fuck me now" Shouted Sharpay losing her patience.

Troy looked up at her and winked, Sharpay quickly took of her shorts. And Troy quickly took of his jeans; he looked down and saw that he had gone hard. "Awe poor Troy" giggled Sharpay. Sharpay helped Troy to take off his boxers, Troy leaned over to the nightstand, and he opened the draw and took out a condom. "Let me help you with that" Sharpay said taking the condom out of his hands. She ripped open the wrapper and pushed Troy down on the bed, so she was now straddling him. She slowly slipped on the condom onto his painfully hard cock.

Troy pushed her off him and jumped on top of her. He ripped of her panties, and kissed her slowly.

"Hurry up Troy" moaned Sharpay glaring at him slightly.

Troy slowly put his hard dick inside of her, causing Sharpay to whimper slightly, he felt her walls clench against his penis. He thrusted into her and then again a bit quicker. "Fuck Yes Fuck me Troy," screamed Sharpay in ecstasy. Troy smirked down at her and thrusted into her again, getting faster and faster. Sweat was forming on his forehead and Sharpay's back was arched back. They both felt themselves climaxing.

They both came at the same time; Sharpay's head hit the pillow as she tried to calm down her breathing.

Troy released himself and took the condom off and placed it back in the wrapper so he could discard of it later. He lay down next to Sharpay, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him. "That was wow" she whispered lying on her side, she lifted her head to look at him and pecked his lips softly.

"I know, I've wanted to do that for so long. I've waited five years for you Sharpay" he replied smiling at her softly.

"And it sure was worth the wait" she giggled resting her head on his chest; she slowly moved her fingers in a circular motion on his muscular chest in a soothing manner. Troy placed the bed sheet over them and sighed contently.

"How long are you back in town for?" asked Troy seriously.

"For how ever long I'm wanted here, I already told you that baby" Sharpay said lightly kissing his chest.

Troy smiled down at her "But I am always gonna want you here"

"You sure about that? You might get fed up of me being here?" she asked back teasing him slightly.

"That could never happen, you wanna know why?" Troy asked kissing the top of her head.

"Why?" Sharpay questioned curiously.

They were inturepted by the sound of someone's cell phone going off. "That's mine" Troy said quickly trying to retrieve his phone, he jumped of the bed and quickly took it out of his jeans pockets that were on the floor. He took it out and answered "Hello?" he walked back to the bed and got back in. Troy put his arm around Sharpay as they both sat up in bed. "Troy where are you?" shouted a very pissed off Gabriella.

Troy winced slightly at the shrill sound of her voice, "Whatcha mean?" he asked confused.

"You're late to meat me for our late lunch remember?" she shouted again.

"Sorry I guess I lost track of time with Chad" Troy lied he looked at Sharpay and she smiled.

"Well what time do you reckon you will be here?" Gabriella asked she sounded calmer this time.

"Give me about Forty-five minutes" Troy said rolling his eyes at Sharpay, which cause her to giggle slightly.

"Is a girl with you?" shouted Gabriella getting pissed off again.

"No it's the TV" laid Troy.

"Okay…" Gabriella mumbled obviously not falling for the lie.

"I'll see you in forty five minutes" Troy said getting ready to hang up.

"Love you baby" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah you too" Troy said and then clicked the end call button.

Sharpay got out of bed and stood up looking at Troy, "I better get dressed" she mumbled sadly. Troy stood up and started putting his clothes on. Sharpay picked up her ripped panties and started giggling,

"I'll have to wear no underwear"

"Mmm sexy" laughed Troy; Sharpay smiled at him and quickly put her shorts on and her bra and top. She slipped her shoes on and fixed her hair.  
"You'll have to drive me back to Starbucks so I can pick up my car" Sharpay said while watching Troy put his t-shirt back on.

"Okay, you ready?" asked Troy he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the condom he walked into the en-suite and wrapped it in toilet roll and put it in the trash.

"Let's go" Sharpay said picking up her ripped panties and putting them in her handbag.

"Help me make the bed" Troy said walking back over to the bed.

"Sure" replied Sharpay, they both hurriedly made the bed.

"Now we can go" Troy said smiling at Sharpay, he reached for her hand and they both walked out of the door. They quickly walked downstairs. Troy opened the front door and Sharpay walked out. Troy stepped out and locked the door. He pressed the button to open the car door. He helped Sharpay in her side, "Thanks Troy" she smiled gratefully. Troy kissed her lip gently and then ran to the other side of the car and let himself in. He quickly drove back to Starbucks, the entire car journey was silent, but a nice relaxing silence.

Troy pulled up besides Sharpay's rental car, Sharpay turned to face Troy, "Thanks Troy I had a great time" she said blushing slightly.

Troy stroked her cheek "So did I baby, pass me you're cell"

Sharpay handed him her phone, he punched in his digits and took a picture off himself. He handed her his cell and she punched in her own digits and took a picture of herself. They switched their cell's back; "Now we can have loads of more great times together," he said smirking slightly.

"Okay, call me or something" she smiled back as she reached for the car door handle.

"Hey wait," he said grabbing onto her hand.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him in a confused manner.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" he asked in shock horror. Sharpay laughed and kissed him softly, Troy deepened the kiss and rested his hands on her hips. Sharpay broke the kiss "I better go"

"Owe I was enjoying that" moaned Troy disappointedly.

"Call me then and you can enjoy that even more" she smiled and kissed his lips quickly and got out.

"Bye Pay" he smiled happily at her.

"Bye Troy-Troy" she waved and shut the door.

Troy opened the window and shouted out "I'll call you"

"I bet you will" she shouted back and then made her way to her own car. Troy watched her as she got into her rental car, and then he drove off for late lunch with his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Hey here is the chapter i promised, thank you so much for the reviews i got on the last chapter i appreciate them all. But the same is going to happen on this chapter, 5 reviews and i will update on thursday. I will only update if i get five reviews. I don't like this chapter because i rushed it but yeah whatever. Please review**

**Thanks**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 :) x**

**Reunited Love**

Chapter Nine- 'I Love You'

Troy sighed to himself he was sat in his car, in the car park of the sushi restaurant where he was supposed to be meeting his wife Gabriella. He ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. He was slightly anxious as to whether Gabriella was still curious about the laugh she heard when she rang and inturepted himself and Sharpay. Troy composed himself and then got out of his car, he locked it and then made his way to the restaurant. He walked in and heard Gabriella calling his name "Troy baby over here"

Troy looked in the direction of where Gabriella was calling he waved and went to join her at the table where she was sat. "Hey Gabs" he greeted kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Hey Baby" she replied smiling at him lovingly. Troy sat down in the seat opposite her.

"I've already order for you babe" Gabriella said smiling at him, she reached out for his hand and Troy held onto it and gently ran his thumb over her fingers.

"Okay Thanks" he replied smiling at her. He looked on the table and found he had a pint of beer stood there. "Thanks for the drink"

"That's okay, how was Chad?" she asked, she took a sip off her red wine and waited for him to reply.

Troy looked at her "He's fine, we just watched some TV, played on the x-box, and guy chat. You know the usual" Lied Troy; luckily for Troy he was a good liar.

"Okay" replied Gabriella not really convinced. The waiter came over and handed them their plates of sushi.

"Thanks" Troy said smiling at the waiter.

"You're welcome sir, enjoy you're meal"

"Liam I'm back" shouted Sharpay as she walked through the door of her hotel room.

"I'm on the balcony," Liam shouted back. Sharpay smiled to herself, she took of her shoes and placed her handbag next to them. She quickly walked onto the balcony.  
"Hey sexy" she laughed as she watched Liam sunbathing.  
"Hey Sharry" smiled Liam. Sharpay took the seat next to him and sighed contently, she looked out at the view across Albuquerque.  
"You seem in a nice mood Sharry" Liam stated he smiled at her giving her a knowing look.

"Perhaps because I am in a nice mood" replied Sharpay smirking at him.

"And why is that, or shall I say why did Troy put you in a good mood?" Liam asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Sharpay looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Oh My God. You fucked him," he shouted staring at her in shock.

Sharpay glared at him "No I never"

"Yeah you did Sharry, Oh My God you slut. He's married, but gosh you and him are one fucking sexy couple. He is so fucking hot and you Sharry are fucking gorgeous. Yay you had sex with him" he babbled happily.

"Geez Liam, you're more excited about it then I am. And I'm not a slut" defended Sharpay, she hit his arm.

"Yeah you are, but I would fuck him too. So are you gonna see him again?" Liam asked her excitedly, he rubbed his arm.

"Duh, of course" laughed Sharpay at her crazy best friend.

"Okay so tell me exactly what happened," begged Liam wanting to know the full details.

"Okay so we went to Starbucks and we were chatting for ages, well kind of flirting you know" recalled Sharpay, she smiled at the memory from a couple of hours ago.

"Carry on" Liam said impatiently.

"So then we went outside for a walk, and then Troy kissed me. I was shocked so he ran off; I followed him and kissed him. Then we went back to his car and he pressed me against the car and we made out. So then he drove us back to his house, and we had sex. After we were just lead in bed cuddling and then he was about to tell me something but Gabby called ruining the moment. So we quickly got dressed and he drove me back to Starbucks to get my car, we switched numbers and then he drove off to meat Gabby and then I drove here" explained Sharpay.

"What do you reckon he was going to ask you?" asked Liam in wonder.

"He was gonna tell me he loved me, I know he was. The way he was speaking the way he was looking at me. I just know he was going to say it. And then fucking Gabby had to call" moaned Sharpay.

"I'm sorry Shar" Liam said standing up he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Liam" Sharpay said sadly.

"Love you too Sharry" replied Liam kissing her forehead.

Sharpay heard her ringtone going off, "My phone" she yelled running inside. She quickly ran to get her handbag; she picked up her cell and answered. "Hey"

"Hey sexy" replied Troy.

"Hi Troy" laughed Sharpay, she walked back out to the balcony and sat back down next to Liam.

"So what's my baby girl up to?" asked Troy.

"Umm. Nothing really, sat out on the balcony in the hotel," replied Sharpay, she looked at Liam who was smirking at her.

"What you doing later?" asked Troy.

"Going out with Liam for a drink" Sharpay replied smiling slightly.

"Oh, right okay" Troy replied trying to control the jealously that was flowing through his body.

"But I miss you Troy, what you up to?" Sharpay asked huskily.

"Well I'm still at this boring restaurant, Gabby's gone to the toilet. I've been dying to talk to you ever since you left" replied Troy.

"And why is that?" flirted Sharpay .

"Hmm because I miss you, so I was thinking how about we go out tomorrow, perhaps for a meal or something, like on a date you know" Troy said nervously.

"Awe I would love too Troy, What time?" she asked eagerly.

"I'll text you with the details" Troy said smiling to himself happily.

"Yeah okay, Bye baby" Sharpay replied smiling excitedly.

"Bye, and Shar" Troy said quickly before she hung up.

"Yeah Troy?" asked Sharpay she looked at Liam and smiled.

"Sharpay, I, I, I love you" he whispered his voice nearly cracking.

Sharpay was silent she felt tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"I love you too Troy so much" she replied sadly.

"I love you baby, I'll see you tomorrow" He said happily.

"Yeah love you too babe" she replied before hanging up.

"Oh My God did he say I love you?" asked Liam excitedly.

"Yeah he did oh my god" Sharpay said crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Liam looking at her weirdly.

"Happy Tears, Happy Tears" Sharpay giggled.

"Aw Sharry" laughed Liam hugging her tightly.

"I've waited for him to say that for so long, why does he have to be married?" asked Sharpay sighing.

"I don't know but Sharry, just follow you're heart. He loves you too okay." Liam said wisely he was still hugging her.

"I'm going on a date with him tomorrow" Sharpay said letting go of him.

"Aw where?" asked Liam.

"I don't know, he's going to text me" Sharpay said smiling at the thought of going on a date with Troy.

"You ready to go?" asked Gabby as she walked back over to Troy, after she went to the toilet.

"Yeah, I've already paid" Troy answered he held her hand, as they both started walking towards the door.

Troy opened the door for her; she smiled at him and walked out. They both walked hand in hand along the sidewalk. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and she snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead.

"What you doing tomorrow?" asked Gabriella happily.

"Umm… going to a meeting with my boss from work" Troy lied feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh okay, I love you Troy" she smiled kissing him passionately people were walking past them some glaring at the married couple.

Troy broke the kiss "I love you too Gabby"

Gabriella smiled and held his hand lovingly "I've parked my car over there so I'll se you at home" she kissed his lips briefly and walked to her car.

"Yeah bye baby" waved Troy as he walked towards his car.

He got to his car and got in, he picked up his cell and dialed at number. "Hey" he greeted the voice on the end of his cell.

"Troy, I just spoke to you" giggled Sharpay.

"Just thought, I ring to tell you something," he laughed.

"And what is that?" asked Sharpay knowingly.

"I love you" he smiled to himself.

"I love you too Troy-Troy" she giggled again.

"See you tomorrow" Troy said.

"Yeah bye Love you" Agreed Sharpay.

"Yeah love you bye" he smiled hanging up.

Troy sat in his car and sighed, he had two perfect girls. He had his wife who he loves and Sharpay the girl he has loved practically the whole of his life.


End file.
